


The Tables Have Turned

by lionwolves



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Dark Phoenix
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-X-Men: Dark Phoenix (Movie), References to X-Men: First Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 10:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionwolves/pseuds/lionwolves
Summary: At some point after their reunion at the end of Dark Phoenix, Charles and Erik reflect on the past of their relationship, the origins of their feelings for each other, and what it means for the future.





	The Tables Have Turned

“Do you remember the first time we met?”

Erik chuckles lightly, looking over at him. “Of course I remember, Charles. Do you think I’m that old?”

“No. I truly meant the first time that I saw you,” Charles corrects. 

“What about it?”

“It was like I was drawn to you... not because I could read your mind or feel your pain or sought to save you, but I felt attracted to you. Not sexually. Not that until the moment I laid eyes on you. Just intrinsically. And I hadn’t even met you yet. No one has ever made me feel that way since.” 

“Not even Moira?” Erik decides to quip in lieu of responding with something equally touching.

Charles shakes his head. “No. Not even Moira. It wasn’t even remotely like that with Moira. I liked her, sure. In a way. I will admit that. But she didn’t give me the feeling you did.”

Erik leans in. “So what you’re saying, in a rather long-winded way, is that it was love at first sight?”

“Well, yes. Was it for you?” Charles inquires curiously.

“It wasn’t.”

Charles swallows, hiding disappointment at his response. “Oh. Right.”

“But it wasn’t too long after,” Erik begins.

“Oh?”

“The night that I left and you came after me. I looked at you in that dim light and I felt something that I didn’t quite understand then. I had spent my life up until then motivated by revenge, pain, and hatred. I didn’t quite know what it felt like to be moved by love. To be persuaded to stay simply because I wanted to be with you.”

It is Charles’ turn for a snarky response.

“And yet, I couldn’t really get you to stay anytime after that.”

“I suppose the tables have turned, then. This time, I got you to stay,” Erik replies with more than a hint of smugness. 

Charles angles his head in agreement. “Touché.”

Erik proceeds to take a sip of tea as they settle into silence. 

“And I have no plans of going anywhere,” Charles finally continues. 

“Neither do I.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Cherik fic! I’ve loved this pairing for so long, but this is my first time writing and publishing a fic for them. Better late than never. Even though it’s very short, I hope you enjoyed it and hopefully I’ll be publishing more for this pairing.


End file.
